Professor Potter
by hyperhyppogriff
Summary: James and Lily Potter both survived the war. Now their son is entering his seventh year at Hogwarts and Lily is teaching there. Their worlds are suddenly changed forever throughout this year. Hermione/Ron. Harry/Luna. Lily/Severus.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter muttered as he lugged his trunk down the staircase at his parent's house. Today was the first day of his seventh year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, but unlike the other students he wasn't happy at all. His mother, yes you heard that right, his mother was going to be teaching at Hogwarts. Teaching him and his friends aha! How unfair was that? It was cruel! He loved his mum, but cruel remember!

"Woah!" James exclaimed when he saw his son lose his grip on his trunk and it come tumbling down the staircase. "Watch out there my boy." He laughed, as he turned his wand to fill the trunk up with all of his son's things.

Lily suddenly was behind her son with a comb. "Your hair's a mess. You can't possibly go to school looking like that. Imagine what everyone will think of me! James! How could you give him that awful hair of yours?" She whined.

"Awe, the both of you are going to have so much fun this year." James smiled at the two, while he thought Lily would stop picking on him about the little things. "I won't see either of you until Christmas right? Some peace and..." He shut his mouth and said how he was just kidding when Lily raised her hand threateningly. "I love you." He told her quietly.

"Dad! You can't really expect me to get through this school year with her teaching there!" Harry looked at him pleadingly, but didn't get any agreement. "Maybe it would have been better if you both died in the attack." He mumbled.

Lily lost her excitement when she heard that. James's jaw dropped. "You would have liked it better huh? You would have loved living at your aunt Petunia's and uncle Vernon's place would you have?" James questioned him. "You have some bravery to say something like that!"

"Don't worry about it, James. I'll contact Professor Dumbledore and tell him I can't teach there if Harry's that uncomfortable with the idea." She told him quietly.

"You will do no such thing. You've earned this job." James told his wife. "I better not hear something like that leave your mouth again. Your mother almost died saving your life. I almost died that night so long ago. I don't know what would have happened to you, but this year is going to be fun for both you and your mother." He gauaranteed them. "Now let's get some breakfast before the Hogwarts Express leaves without you two." He said while keeping a stern look on his face. What his son just said really did hurt him and Lily after all.

After breakfast James stepped into the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and disappeared. Lily looked at her son nervously when James was gone. She really didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Maybe it will be fun, dear. I promise I won't call you any cute names. You'll be Mr. Potter to me. If there's a girl you're interested in I'll completely avoid the two of you being together. I'll act like just another teacher while I'm there, honey. Oh! That hair!" Lily tried again to comb his hair back but nothing would work. "Please give me a chance. I won't even fix your hair up while we're there." She begged before stepping back into the fireplace like her husband did.

Harry muttered to himself about how awful this year was going to be. His friends already thought it was strange. It was too late now to convince his mum to change her freaking mind though so he stepped into the fireplace, pulling his trunk behind him, and disappearing like his parents had after shouting King's Cross.

"James...It's obvious he doesn't want me to teach there."

"Lily, I won't hear it. You wanted this teaching position. It suits you and he'll get used to it after some time."

Harry waved at them to make his presence noticed and they both went quiet. "Am I supposed to call you professor now?" Harry asked as they led him to the barrier that led to plat form nine and three quarters.

"That will be fine," Lily said. "If we meet in the halls you can call me mum though. I won't deduct points." James gave her a kiss for how cute she was being with this position.

Once they were on the plat form and Lily was looking around at all the students she would soon be teaching and lecturing, James spun Harry around and walked a good enough distance away from Lily.

"I know this year will be awkward. Your mum is excited about it though. Just stay close to your friends, don't cause any trouble, and I'm sure she won't be any trouble for you." James told his son. Harry nodded with a glum face. "Now that that's said, I want you to try your hardest at school. Don't go looking for trouble with that Draco boy either please. It's not worth your time." He told him.

"Harry, Harry!" Hermione suddenly shouted from the crowded platform as she made it over to him with Ron. "Is it true? Is your mum really teaching us at Hogwarts?" She asked with a hopeful gint in her eyes. "That will be amazing if she is. She's so smart and I always liked your mother." She told him.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course she's not teaching at Hogwarts. That's completely against the rules is it not? Complete foolishness you're speaking." Ron muttered.

"Not exactly," James smiled at Ron. "Professor Potter will be teaching at Hogwarts this year. Perhaps if she would stop talking to other parents she could talk with all of you." He said as he reached out for his wife's hand. "Love, the children are wondering if you are teaching at Hogwarts this year." He told her.

"Oh! Yes, yes I am." Lily answered excitedly. "I'm going to be teaching Muggle Studies. I hope the three of you are in my class." James nudged Harry painfully when he lifted his wand to his neck. "We should be bording the train now. Instead of waving from outside this year I can sit inside with the three of you!" She said before kissing James on the lips.

James kissed her and gave her a hug while looking at his son apologetically. Harry didn't know how, but he was going to get through the year one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily smiled as she boarded the Hogwart's Express. It felt like she was entering her first year all over again. It was her first year...her first year of teaching that is. She wanted to sit with her son and his friends so badly, but decided to try to find a good friend of the family who also taught at the school.

Remus Lupin was who Lily was now strolling the train's compartments for. It was not a full moon so he would definitely be there. She smiled as she wondered through the train. He was more James' friend, but Lily and him spoke quite a bit too. He really helped her with getting a job as the Muggle Studies teachers. He even helped her with getting lesson plans ready for the year.

Lily was about to take a turn when she heard students behind her. "So it is true." Said Draco Malfoy with a laugh. "Potter's Mum is teaching at Hogwarts. It's probably because she worries that he'll put himself into more danger again this year." He told his friends who snickered.

"I think Harry can do just fine on his own," Lily comment"ed with a smile. "Now would you please find a compartment with your friends already Mr. Malfoy?" She asked and only left when the group nodded and walked away.

"Still letting the Slytherins get to you?" Came an icy voice Lily recognized immediately. She knew he'd be teaching here, but hoped they wouldn't cross paths until she was at the school and more people were around.

"Severus," she choked out his name. She held her breath when he walked by her and their arms touched.

He turned back around to face her. "Yes?" He asked her, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing," she blurted out. "Oh, I mean, would you like to come sit with me?" She asked, trying to stay calm.

A smile nearly touched his lips. A real smile that only Lily had ever seen. He managed to keep a straight face and quickly led the way to a free compartmethnt, where they dropped their things and sat down.

Lily looked at the floor nervously. The last time Severus and her were together was so long ago. She still felt extremely guilty towards James.

First Severus had touched her with his arm. Next his arm was around her. He had smiled at her back then. They were both shaking with nerves. It was their first time doing anything like this. She was engaged to marry James in a month's time. He pulled her close. She was too nervous to look at him so he gently put his finger to her chin and raised her face to look at him. A touch of a smile touched her face. He was her best friend. She needed him. He needed her.

"Harry talks about you," Lily finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

Severus looked at her with his teeth clenched. He didn't bother to reply. There was really no point.

"He doesn't always have the best things to say about you, but I know you two could get along." Lily told him hopefully. "This is our year to finally make amends. I need to know we can be friends. We used to always talk." She told him in a rush.

"Things change," Severus replied. "We haven't talked since I rescued you."

"You didn't rescue me! You nearly helped kill me!" Lily screamed at him as she stood up.

"Run away again. You're good at that. The truth will come out sooner or later though." Severus told her with his usual voice and his smile growing.

"I might leave here, but you have to get used to me. I'm here to teach and I'm not about to leave because of our past." Lily told him confidentally before walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily sat with Remus for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. They talked about their classes, the sorting, friends, family, and more. The two bought treats and stuffed their faces like first years. While they did this though Lily had one thing going through her mind.

_"The truth will come out sooner or later though."_ Lily was tempted to go back and cast spells galore on Severus Snape. How dare he threaten her like that?

_**Flash back:**_

_**"Look at him babes." James said to his wife as he held Harry James Potter. "He looks just like me!" He said enthusiastically while his wife stared at the hospital ceiling above her with tears in her emerald eyes. "Let's go to your Mummy." James told the new born baby as he went to place Harry in his mother's arm. **_

_**Lily looked at her baby. Severus had done an amazing job creating a potion. Their baby looked exactly like James. No one would ever know that he wasn't James' son. **_

"Lily, Lily, Lily," Remus sang out her name several times. "Falling asleep there?" He laughed and she shook her head. "You must be worried about your first day teaching?" He said and flicked his hand in away that said it would be a breeze. "I'm sure Harry will be in your class. Hermione definitely will be. I'm not too sure what Ron would think about it, but I'm positive his dad told him everything he could know about muggles and his mother would have threatened him if he thought about not taking it where you're teaching it." Remus laughed and Lily smiled.

"I'm ok, really Remus. I'm excited to be teaching at Hogwarts." Lily said, even though she was starting to regret her decision of teaching there.

The train started coming to a stop. The two stood up to help lead the students off the train. Students were filled with excitement and didn't bother waiting for any professor to lead them off. One or two first years only did that.

"I don't think I should be here," one was whispering to her friend. Lily smiled as she made her way over to the girl. The girl already reminded her of herself.

"It's not that bad." Lily told her as she looked between the two kids. "I'm Lil...Professor Potter. If you want you can follow me and I'll take you right over to Hagrid who will let you sail over to the castle together on boats." She explained.

The two first years looked at each other before nodding excitedly. Remus grinned at Lily's strategy as he followed them outside.

"Ronald!" Hermione was currently screaming at her dear friend as their group got off the train. "I swear this school year's going to be different. Don't make Harry go looking for trouble again! He does that every year and if he does I'm going to Professor Potter!" She told him angrily before Luna Lovegood walked over.

"Now, now, Hermione." She said softly. "I doubt Harry will go looking for trouble. After all, it does have a way of finding him so it would be a waste of time." She laughed and Hermione clenched her teeth. "Shall we make our way to Hogwart's together?" Luna asked hopefully as she locked her arm with Harry's excitedly.

Harry glanced at Luna unsure of what she was thinking. Lily hid a grin when she saw her son and Luna arm in arm. She knew he had romances going on at Hogwarts and finally she knew who with!

Ginny, on the other hand, wasn't grinning when she came off the Hogwarts Express to see Luna and Harry so close. It made her absolutely angry. She was tempted to snatch Harry's other arm and pull him away from Luna. Hadn't she made her feelings clear enough to Harry over the years?

The lot got on to a carriage and made their way to Hogwarts. Harry sat between an excited Luna and a silent Ginny, who had her arms crossed in front of her angrily.

Ron was personally relieved when Luna took Harry's arm. Perhaps they would get together and Ginny could finally stop day dreaming over him or any boy for that matter.

Hermione ignore her friends as she plugged the head set to her mp3 player, which her parents had bought her, into her ears and turned her attention to a book. Like Ginny and Luna, she had someone particular on her mind, but she was never going to attempt anything with him. She wasn't as outgoing as Luna. Of course most wonder who was as outgoing as Luna Lovegood!

"Hogwarts!" Luna screamed as she jumped off the carriage. "Ouch!" She screamed as she grabbed her right ankle.

Harry rushed off behind her. "Are you ok?" He asked and she quickly shook her head. He wrapped an arm around her to help her get to a nearby bench. "Ginny," she looked up at her name. "Can you please get a professor for us? I think she really hurt herself." He told her as he rubbed Luna's ankle trying to make it feel better.

"Yea, she really did, didn't she?" Ginny said sarcastically as she went off to find a professor for them. Hermione and Ron both looked after Ginny before they told Harry they'd see him in the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Smiles covered their faces when they walked into the Great Hall. All the professors but Lily were waiting. A chill ran through their spines when Severus walked passed them. Why wasn't he at the head's table?

"Professor," Hermione mumbled, not caring for him at all.

"Miss Granger, find yourself a seat at the Hogwarts table. Where's that friend of yours?" Snape asked her.

"Friend?" Ron asked. They did have several. "Can you be more specific?"

"I think he means Harry," Hermione whispered to him with a nudge. "He's looking after our friend, Luna Lovegood. She hurt her ankle outside." She explained to Snape.

Severus was relieved that Harry hadn't gotten into trouble on his way over. He didn't say anymore before he walked up to the table and sat beside Professor Potter.

Lily was too busy looking at all of the students to notice Severus sitting right beside her. She saw the Slytherin house talking about something mischeviously-likely a prank they had worked up. Too bad James wasn't there. He was quite talented with pranks after all. When her attention reached the Gryffindor table she jumped out of her seat.

Se

"Harry!" She screamed and Severus nearly pulled her back down, but he managed to gain control and just look at her like the rest of the professors.

"I'm sure he's fine, Professor Potter," Dumbledore said as he stood up. "Harry has a way of showing up late each year after all." He smiled at her as she nodded and sat back down.

"Yes, he does," Professor McGonnagle agreed as she entered the Great Hall with Harry. "Join your friends at your table please." She instructed him before leaving the hall to speak with the first years about the sorting ceremony.

Harry looked up at his mum when he made his way to the Gryffindor table. She glared at him in away that said he would be in trouble later. Ron laughed and whispered to Harry that he thought his Mum was the worst.

"How's Luna?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Just fine," Ginny answered.

"She's in the hospital wing," Harry told her. "She wants us to come visit her later. She kept saying she didn't need the wing, but Professor McGonnagle was determined to get her to rest her ankle." Harry told them before they turned to the sorting.I

Ginny clenched her teeth. She was pretty certain the only reason Luna's ankle hurt was to get Harry to pay her some attention. She was happy the sorting came to an end and her thoughts were interrupted by Professor Dumbledore standing up and clapping his hands together.

"Another year has begun and I know you are all hungry, but I have a few quick things to say. We have a new professor teaching at Hogwarts this year, who some of you have had the pleasure of meeting." Dumbledore smiled back at Lily. "I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Professor Potter, who will be teaching Muggle Studies and now head of Gryffindor!" He started clapping his hands and, omitting the Slytherins, the Great Hall joined him.

Severus was tempted to glare at his house. How dare they not clap for Lily? She worked hard for this job as he had for his. He wanted to zap them all with spells, but managed to control his temptation when he caught site of Harry.

Harry grabbed his wand and zapped his food towards the Slytherins. "She's going to be a better head of house then yours." He told them angrily.

Severus looked away when he saw this turn into a food fight. Oh, Harry had Lily's bravery that's for sure. Now he liked Harry for his strength, but if Severus ever had the chance he would make the boy so powerful. In Severus' eyes Harry wasn't yet a man. He wouldn't be a man until he knew the truth, even if he did manage to fight Voldemort. Severus tried to help him as much as he possibly could, but it was hard when he couldn't let anyone find out the truth.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention Mr. Potter." Severus growled at him as he stood up.

Lily knew what he was doing. This year was going to be the most difficult Harry ever experienced thanks to her. At the same time Lily was now frightened of losing her husband. She thought it was fair that Harry lost Gryffindor twenty points by starting a food fight. She didn't even know what was in store for her and Harry yet though.


	4. Chapter 4

_James,_

_I miss you terribly. Harry's first day wasn't the best. everus took twenty points from Gryffindor. _

_Harry's friend Luna was taken to the hospital wing. _

_She hurt her ankel. Something tells me that she_

_didn't actually hurt her ankel though. _

_I can see love in her eyes. I don't know if Harry feels _

_it back for her or not. I don't know if I made the right _

_decision teaching at Hogwarts this year, hun. _

_I hope everything's alright at home. Don't over work_

_Muffits._

_I love you,_

_Lily._

Lily sighed as she attached the letter to her owl and headed for the owlery. Muffits was their house elf. As she walked towards the owlery the train ride went through her mind. It felt so...so...

He

"Professor Potter." Lily nearly jumped out of her skin when she bumped into Severus Snape. How come they had to keep finding their way back to each other? She knew she would see him, but she thought she figured out how she was going to deal with him before she came to Hogwarts.

"Professor Snape." She said back bluntly.

He looked at her through her colds eyes. He was trying so hard to keep his tough composure going, but in front of Lily he just couldn't do that. No one else was around. "I'm sorry I subtracted points from your house." He told her quickly.

Unlike him, Lily did manage to keep her tough composure. "If you'll excuse me, I've written a letter to my husband and would like to send it to him now." She said as she cut around him. "Harry attacked the Slytherins. You had all the right to take points from Gryffindor and give him detention." He added.

Severus didn't walk away from her. Actually, he followed behind her and suddenly his right hand was swiftly around her waist. Lily froze in her spot. He had some bravery to be touching her, especially if James ever found out. _James!_

"I know it's difficult seeing me again," Lily told him. "Our lives have...have," she stuttered as his hand went down her back to her ass "Changed so much since back then. I have a seventeen year old son. I'm married. You're not a part of my life." She told him hurriedly and moved away from him.

"_Our_ son," Severus corrected. "It can be proven Lily. I love him and he thinks I hate him. It's about time he knows the truth." Lily shook her head. "Yes, Lily, it is. You don't even love James." Severus said as he snatched the letter from her and tore it into pieces. Lily let him pull her close this time and held her breath as he whispered to her, "I haven't been close to any other woman."

"James," Lily said his name, but Severus put his finger to her lips.

"I saw it in your eyes. The same look was there when you saw me last. Don't deny it." Severus told her.

"I'm with James. Harry has believed him to be his father all of his life. Don't take that..."

"Harry!" "Mr. Potter!" Lily and Severus said at the exact same time.

_Family's together at last, _Severus thought but he knew too well they wouldn't be sticking around.

"Don't you think you lost your house enough points today?" Severus asked.

"Sorry sir. I wanted to write my father. Professor Dumbledore told me I could do so if I was fast." Harry explained himself.

Lily looked at him, thankful that he didn't question why they were lingering in the owlery of all places. She took this as a chance to explain what she was indeed doing there or had planned to do. "I was just about to send your father a note myself. The wind took it over the window though." She explained with a nervous laugh.

Severus looked from Harry to Lily and back again. He wanted oh so badly to tell Harry the truth. Over the years, Harry should have been writing him not James. How would Harry react if he ever did find out that he was his father? Would he give him a chance? Severus nearly growled at himself. He couldn't tell Harry the truth. He couldn't do that to Lily. He only made three promises in his entire life-1. He would let James raise Harry. 2. He was a death eater. 3. He would never let anyone hurt his son or Lily.

"I wish you brought Hermione or Ron out walking with you at this time of night." Lily told Harry. "Or even that girlfriend of yours." She added.

Harry and Severus turned to her. Harry's face was questioning and Severus looked like he could kill. He didn't want anyone dating Harry. Harry's focus had to be on killing his master and he was going to make damn sure it was!

"Mr. Potter, there's no time for that foolishness this year. Your life is on the line and you're off dating Miss Weasley? This is the year that you have to kill you know who and you're going to get yourself killed!" Severus snapped at him.

"Like you'd care," Harry said back.

"Harry!" Lily shouted at him. "Severus, wait," she said when he turned and started walking away.

Harry ignored the two of them and walked over to his owl. His personal life was his own damn business. The school wasn't going to stop him from seeing someone if he wanted. His parents wouldn't even get the opportunity to stop him now. He was an adult and he was living his own life. His mum could follow him wherever she pleased, but he wasn't going to let her have control over what he did.

"What girlfriend?" Harry asked as he tried to tye his letter to a fussy Headwig. "Shush girl." He said to her as he patted her.

"Umm..." Lily tried to remember the girl's name she had seen him with earlier. "Lucy?" She said questioningly. "No, Livia....I think it was Livia."

"Luna Lovegood?" Severus suggested.

Harry looked away from them when Luna's name was brought into this. He wasn't with her yet, but he wished that would changed. Poor Ginny Weasley's heart would break if he asked Luna Lovegood out.

"Yes sir?" Came Luna's soft voice full of curiousity. How did he ever know she was there? She was up sneaking through the hallways by going around statues. She actually even had Harry's invisibility cloak on to cover herself until then. She dropped it from her head while she mumbled under her breath.

"Luna!" Harry exclaimed. "You're supposed to be in the hospital wing. Your ankel." He said as he looked down at her feet. Luna bit her bottom lip when he mentioned her ankle. "And my cloak!" Harry was unable to believe Luna stole that.

"I was only burrowing it," Luna told him simply. "You let your other friends use whatever they want. Am I not a friend Harry?" She asked with a puppy dog face beginning to form on her face. Harry looked away from her only because he couldn't stand that look on her face. Severus clenched his teeth. He didn't like love sick puppy dogs and he didn't want to see Harry fuck up the chances of saving the world. "Have it!" Luna said as she shoved the cloak angrily into Harry's arms.

"We're friends, Luna. It's just I wouldn't have expected you to take something without asking first. Plus, what in the world are you doing out of the hospital wing and sneaking around the corridors? It's the first day and already you're..."

"What are you doing here, Harry?" Luna interrupted him. "You're supposed to be in the common room. It's after curphew."

"He had permission." Severus informed her. "You'll be serving detention as soon as you're out of the hospital wing, Miss. Lovegood. As for now I suggest you be getting back there." He informed her as he lifted his hand and pointed his finger to the hallway.

Harry looked after Luna in confusion. What in the bloody hell was she doing? The first day and she was already wondering around secretly. The girl made him wonder, but he was falling for her anyway. She was like him, different than everyone else, and he loved it.

"The letter, Mr. Potter," Harry looked up at Professor Snape. He had completely forgotten about sending Hedwig off to his dad. He nodded and walked back over. Hedwig flew off after giving her orders.

"I'll see your later Mum, Professor," He said to the two and nodded before starting to head off.

"That's Professor Potter in the school. She's not your Mum in here. She's not going to mother you when something goes wrong. You're seventeen and you're in the real world." Professor Snape told him strictly.

Once they were alone again Severus moved towards Lily again. She didn't bother pulling away. She knew he would keep at her. "I've missed you." She finally whispered to him. "You even saved James." Severus stared at her coldly. "Don't remind me." He muttered wondering if she knew how much he regretted saving James Potter's life. "Harry and me would be dead if it wasn't for you."

"Never say that. You wouldn't have died no matter what I had to do." Severus told her.

Lily looked up at him nervously. "I..." She paused and looked away but Severus lifted her chin back to him with a finger. "I didn't come because I wanted to teach." She confessed quietly. "I want to get to know you again. James is nice, but he could never give me what you did. He didn't save me or Harry. " She whispered feeling extremely guilty.

Severus ran his hand to her cheek. He gently leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. Pulling away just a little he said, "he couldn't, Lily. As much as he tried, he would have never been able to defeat my master."

"Don't call him that!" Lily snapped at him. Severus's other hand found her waist and rested there reassuringly. "He's a monster." She told him as tears welled in her eyes. "And he's going to kill our son." She whispered.

Severus opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. There was really nothing he could say. Harry was likely going to die that year. The boy didn't have enough strength to kill a man. Severus didn't even want to kill anyone, but he definitely had.

"Lily..."

"I know what's going to happen. I knew all his life. You don't have to lie to me." She interrupted him.

"I don't think he will be able to defeat him right now, but Lily we can train him this year. We need his mind focused on it though and a relationship with Miss Lovegood isn't going to help at all." Severus told her.

"He should be a regular teenager. I'm sick of this. It's not fair, it's just not fair!" Lily said through clenched teeth and Severus reluctantly pulled her close to him.

"I want your permission to tell him the truth, Lily. I think it would make him stronger and I could work with him on this from there." Severus said but Lily shook her head. "Lily, you're going to lose him if not." He told her.

Lily took a deep breath. Harry, Harry, Harry. He was all she could think about. She would give up her life for her son. She slowly forced herself to nod. She would tell James and after that, if Severus was still alive, Severus would tell Harry. Whether Harry liked it or not, his life depended on him known the whole truth.


	5. Chapter 5

A loud knock awakened the potions master from his sleep. He grumbled, but didn't pull himself from his bed until he heard Lily's angry screams. What could she possibly be up to now? His question was immediately answered by James' screams. He was beyond angry though. What did Lily do? He hesitated to pull open his door because of fear of James. He had right to fear him too, because the second he opened the door James had his collar and was choking him. Lily was behind James trying to pull him away, but there was no way she would succeed. James was going to kill Severus right then and there was nothing she could do.

"Ja..." Severus tried to speak, but was losing his will to fight him fast. His face never had so much color in it before. Severus began to feel faint. James Potter, childhood rival, was murdering him and the fact that he was doing it muggle style really bothered Severus.

"James! You're going to end up in Azkaban!" Lily shouted as she practically jumped on to his back. Severus swerved into the wall and bashed his head into it. Lily saw a gush of blood, but didn't move. She had to hold James down right now. Severus was losing a lot of blood and if he lost anymore he would be dead. "James, it wasn't supposed to be like this." She told him.

"He forced you. He didn't have your consent and now he's going to die!" James said as he pushed Lily off him carefully.

"Yes he did!" Lily shouted and James stopped in his tracks. "He did. I'm sorry, but he did have my consent."

Severus looked up as Lily walked over to him. She grabbed some tissue and helped him wipe blood from his face and head. "James, I fell for you. I married you. I'm your wife. I'm so sorry for the mistakes."

"You married me. You're my wife. You never loved me though, did you?" James asked her as he walked towards the two.

"James," Lily looked back at him. She wished so badly that she could joke out that she loved him. "Please don't do this to me."

"You love him. You've loved him since we were in Hogwarts, haven't you? HAVEN'T YOU?" He shouted when she didn't answer him. Lily quickly nodded while she cried. Severus pushed himself up and pulled Lily protectively towards him. He didn't care what James did to him. He was always going to be there for Lily.

"Get the hell out of here," Severus ordered James as he snatched his wand from his pocket.

"Where were you all of these years of Harry's life? Where were you when he needed a father to learn from? How about when Lily was sick and Harry needed a father to rely on? What about all those nights I stayed up when he was a baby so Lily could get some sleep? You were out fighting with Death Eaters that's where you were! I'm not letting Harry anywhere near you!" James told him angrily.

"He's my son." Severus told him.

Lily moved away from Severus. "Right now he can't be worried about who his father is. He can decide who he wants to stick by later. Right now there's a war going on and he needs to be ready for it." Lily told them.

"I could help him." Severus reminded her.

"You're going to help him by staying the hell out of his life." James muttered. "You cross me on that and I will murder you."

"James Potter!" Came Dumbledore's enthusiastic voice. "Same old James Potter. Still threatening Severus like that." He said with a laugh as he wrapped his left arm around James' shoulder about to steer him clear of Severus.

"Severus and Lily..."

"Come now, James. Calm down. No need to work yourself up. Let's talk in my office." He said and led him away from the other two. Dumbledore gave the other two a quick warning look before they made their exit. "You found out some terrible news I take it?" He asked sadly.

"Harry isn't...isn't...oh, it just can't be true." James looked at him hopefully. Dumbledore wanted to give him a bit of hope, but there was no hope in his eyes at all. He said the password to the stone gargoyles in front of his office then led him upstairs. James was offered a seat but he couldn't sit down. He had to get Harry and leave this castle. He didn't care if they were related biologically or not. Harry was his son. He learned from him, not Severus Snape!

"The potion Severus used to conceal Harry's identity is going to start wearing off him now. It would only last until the truth came out and now that it's out it only has a bit of time left." Dumbledore informed him sadly. "James, you've raised him since he was born, but now it's time to let Severus step in" James shook his head and suddenly knocked over figurines and books that were standing in Dumbledore's office. A mirror hit the floor in front of him and shattered to pieces "It's the only way we're going to win this war." Dumbledore said as he used a spell to pick up his belongings.

"Harry hates him." James laughed. "You can't force him to open himself up to a man who has never showed him any respect at all." He told him.

Dumbledore politely offered him a cup of tea. James nearly hated the head master right now. Why couldn't he understand? "If Severus informs Harry that he's his biological father then what are the death eaters and Voldemort going to do?" He asked. "I wish they'd let Harry live because of that, but I think they'd kill him even faster along with Severus Snape. Severus made love with a Muggle born. They would never forgive that! Are you stupid or what?" James asked before turning and leaving.

Dumbledore looked after him. James didn't deserve this. He loved Lily since they met in first year and he loved Harry since he first set eyes on him.

"Dad!" Harry called out when he saw his father in the hallway. James looked around to look at his...to look at Harry. Usually he had to stop himself from laughing at the reflection he saw when looking at him, but today he wasn't laughing. He nodded towards Harry, but he didn't want to speak to him right now. How could he ever get away. He didn't want to hurt him. He loved him. He loved a Snape. Oh, he was going to be sick! "Are you ok dad?" Harry asked as he rushed over to him.

"Just came to see your Mum," James answered. "I have to get to work now." He said quickly. Harry stopped him in his tracks. "Could you and Mum possibly make this year any worse?" Harry asked him. James clenched his teeth. He hated this. It wasn't fair to him or Harry. His wife cheated on him! "Just get out of my way." James told him miserably.

"Mr. Potter," Grins covered both Fred and George Weasley's faces as they walked over to him. Harry looked at the two questioningly. What were they doing here? "Just brought Dumbledore his order." Fred explained. "He has to pull pranks too." George added.

This was the first time since the twins were born that they couldn't make James smile. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he wished the three of them would get the hell out of his way.

"Harry, I want you to come home with me," James informed him quietly. "This castle is going to be crazy this year." Harry nodded to that. "Everyone's going to be telling you different things. You're not going to be able to figure out what's true or not. Everyone here is using you, but you know I'm not."James told him.

"We dropped out." Fred said pointing to himself and his brother.

"Dad! You're telling me to drop out. I want to be an auror. I have high expectat....Oh, I see." Harry mumbled as he turned away from him. His own father didn't have confidence that he would defeat Voldemort. "I'm staying at Hogwarts," he said when he turned back a second later. "I don't care that Mum's teaching here. I don't care that people are using me to stay alive and win this bloody war. I'm going to fight this war and the outcome will happen. Voldemort or I...One of us has to die to end it." Harry announced the last bit firmly before tugging his bag on to his shoulder and heading off to Muggle Studies class.

Hermione smiled and waved to Harry when he walked in. Harry raised his eyebrows as he walked over to her. "He dropped the class." Hermione explained Ron's absence. Harry looked at her stunned. Mr. Weasley really let him? That didn't make any sense, but he put his bag down on the floor and sat beside Hermione.

Professor Potter smiled when she saw that her students were all there. She couldn't help but think about how long it would take her to remember everyone's names. She grabbed a pile of sheets off her desk and began to hand them out to her students. She decided against bothering with the old text books other Professors used.

"Did the dark lord really attack you?" A girl asked when she handed her a sheet. Lily nodded to answer her question. She didn't want to get into those stories with her students. She was here to teach Muggle studies not about the attack.

"We're not here to discuss my personal life." She said strictly. "And I'm sure you could ask Mr. Potter about that if he wants to discuss it with you after class." She suggested. "Now I have just handed each of you a sheet with a list of some Muggle appliances. I want you to each choose one and research it to write a five hundred word essay." She told her class. "Mr. Malfoy, a muggle teacher would likely tell you not to chew gum in their class. However, I just want you to stop making so much noise while chewing it." Lily said as she turned to him.

Draco spit it out on to the clean floor. "That better Professor?" He asked before turning to his sheet. Although his parents thought he only took the course because he was up to something, Draco Malfoy was actually interested in learning about muggles. He wanted to take this course and learn as much as possibly plus he was interested in one of the other students.

"Professor," Hermione said as her hand shot into the air. Draco looked over to Hermione and his stomach clenched. His heart always pounded when he saw her. "Could we by any chance do our research essay on another item?" She asked.

"The list has over a hundred items, Miss Granger. I'm certain you could choose something on it." Professor Potter answered her. "I found several books from the library that you could flip through to decide." She informed the class. She suddenly waved her wand and a large pile of books were on the table up front. "Starting with Mr. Malfoy, you can each take turns to go up and choose."

Harry and Hermione watched as Draco went to the front of the class. They exchanged looks. "This can't be good." Hermione whispered to Harry. "Definitely not. He's up to something." Harry said.

Hermione and Harry weren't the only two staring at Draco. The whole class had dropped their quills along with their jaws to look at him. Draco turned and glared at everyone. The class turned back to the options they had to choose from.

"I ran into Dad in the halls," Harry mentioned to Hermione who raised her eyebrows. "He told me he wanted to me to drop out." This really got Hermione's attention. It was the first day of classes. Something was wrong and Harry had to go home. "Harry, you need to go. It must be important." Hermione nudged him painfully.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand when she raised it. What was she going to do? Tell his mother? Harry had a job to do. It was his job to fight the Dark Lord. His parents, his friends, even some stranger on the street weren't going to stop him.

Turning his attention back to the paper, he randomly pointed his finger, ran it up and down the sheet with his eyes closed until he stopped it. He opened his eyes a second later to realize he was doing his first research essay on the kettle.

Hermione growled at him, but he wasn't going to hear her out. He wasn't going home to wait for Voldemort to attack and kill him. He was going to learn every single last thing he could before the last attack happened.

Plans came to him after seeing his mother with Professor Snape last night. His friends and father didn't want him to learn from him, but he started thinking that maybe he could learn something that would help in the final battle. No one knew that Harry knew it, but Harry did know that Professor Snape saved his life along with his Mum's and Dad's. The wizard was a Death Eater, but Harry didn't believe for a second that he was still on their side.

Lily suddenly dismissed class. Harry and Hermione glanced at the clock to see it was ten minutes early. They shrugged their shoulders and followed the rest of the class out.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked Harry as she grabbed his shoulder. Harry pulled away from her. "I need to talk to someone. Go find your boyfriend." He said before walking off on her. Hermione's jaw dropped. Harry never spoke to her that way and she did not have a boyfriend!

"Harry!" Luna squealed in a high pitched voice. Harry stopped in his tracks and turned to her long enough to tell her where she was going. He was turning back to his plan when she shouted, "that's a great idea!"

"What's a great idea?" Severus asked coldly as he started making his way upstairs.

"I'll meet you after." Harry whispered to Luna before looking at Professor Snape. "Er...Professor, I was wondering if I could talk to you." He mentioned to him awkwardly.

Severus was completely baffled. Did James go to Harry earlier? No, Harry wouldn't be this calm. He would be crying!

Severus stepped out of his way and let him walk ahead of him downstairs. He did make plans with Professor Potter before he left her at the owlery, but he was positive she would find something to distract herself with.

Harry tripped downstairs. It was nerve racking to think of talking to Professor Snape about helping him. Wasn't it asking for too much.

"Never..."

"Mr. Potter," Professor Snape said in a tone that stopped him from saying never mind. "What do you want?" He asked, keeping his voice as cold as possible.

"Er...Well, see, Dad thinks it would be best if I left school this year." Severus clenched his teeth as hard as possible when he heard this. James Potter wasn't taken Harry anywhere! "I won't though. I'm staying here to learn. I found something out years ago though. No one knows I know it." Severus nearly fell to the floor when he heard this. How could Harry possibly know and why did he have to keep it a secret? "I know you saved us during the first war." Harry finished telling him.

Severus took a deep breath. He glared down at him. "That's what you had to tell me Mr. Potter?" He asked. "Haven't you listened to a word of your classes? There's awards given to me!" He shouted at him.

Harry flinched and backed away from him.

Severus clenched his teeth at the way he had reacted and how Harry was backing away from him. Now was the perfect moment to tell Harry the whole truth and yet he was ruining the moment.

"I'm sorry." Severus Snape actually said. "You came for more than that I'm guessing. Sit down." He said as he pointed to a chair off in the left corner.

Harry was still staring at him moments after because of the apology. He made himself move backwards until he fell on to the chair.

"Your father didn't only come to Hogwarts to take you away." Severus informed him. Harry looked at him in confusion. "News was revealed last night to him." Harry raised an eyebrow but kept silent. "He almost killed me this morning. He wanted to and likely could have if your head master didn't walk in." Harry still was clueless about what he was getting at. "HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED ANY BLOODY CHANGES IN THE PASSED 24 HOURS?" Severus finally lost his cool. "Look at your hair. It's actually decent!" Severus exclaimed.

Harry swiftly moved his hands through his hair. "A bit greasy don't you think?" Harry asked. Severus could have strangled him.

"Harry...I actually let you come down to talk to me, outside of class, and not during detention. We have things that we have to honestly discuss right now." Severus told him quietly.

Harry suddenly felt a cold chill fill him. It was the coldest thing he felt in his entire life. His entire body shook. He felt frozen.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked him. Harry nodded. He didn't want to let on that he felt strangely...not weak, no, but different. Severus looked at Harry. How fast his appearance was changing bothered him. Perhaps James should have taken him away from the castle. Everyone would be judgemental when they found out the truth. Harry was going to be trapped and Severus could be killed. The lot was in danger now.

"What?" Harry asked. His tone suddenly going harsh. He didn't like the way Snape was looking at him. "WHAT?" He screamed angrily.

"Harry, your father came for you with reason. Last night he found out that he's...he's...James isn't your father, Harry." There was no easy way to say it so he just said it to him. Harry jumped out of his seat and nearly attacked Snape. "He's my dad!" He screamed at him. "Whatever game you're playing I'm not going to be a part of! I came to get your help, but if you don't want to give it then fine. I'll find it else..."

As Severus gently pushed him back on to his chair he said, "I would be happy to give you some help, son."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was about to stand up, but Severus raised his arm to stop him. He was definitely in for trouble. Professor Snape just called him his son! What the fuck was his bloody problem?

"Harry..."

"What happened to Mr. Potter?" Harry asked in a low voice. He kept his voice cool only because he was scared of Snape, more scared of him than he had ever been.

"Mr. Snape would have been better to call you." Severus muttered nearly under his breath. "But I suppose that would be awkward for you to hear. It makes sense for me to call you Harry now. You're not a Potter. It still stuns me that anyone believed you were. It's obvious you're your mother's son though."

Harry moved back on the seat and rested his back against it. _Harry, I want you to come home with me...This castle is going to be stir crazy this year...Everyone here is using you, but you know I'm not. _Harry held a hand up to his forhead and shook his head. "Oh Merlin." He mumbled. "You hate me Professor." He told him as he looked up to face him. He wasn't going to be scared to face this man, definitely not now. He was a Gryffindor and a brave one at that.

Severus clenched his teeth. He hated Harry calling him Professor right now. He wished he would call him dad. He wished for a long time that Harry would someday call him dad. Why couldn't Lily have stuck with him? She could have backed out of her marriage to James. They could have raised their son together. No, they couldn't though. Voldemort would have managed to kill Harry and Snape if he knew Harry was Snape's and Evans' son. Severus would never let that happen. He would lose his son to James. He had to mix up another potion for Harry James Potter. No one could ever know the truth, but he needed Harry to know the truth.

"You're going to do what your father asked you." Severus told him suddenly before he walked to his cauldron. Harry was tempted to ask which father he was talking about, but didn't get the chance before Severus spoke again. "You're a Potter now. I'm going to give you a potion and it will have the same affect it did on you. You will look and act like a," he hesitated and scowled under his breath. "A Potter." He finally finished as he mixed ingredients and stired them together.

"No," Harry suddenly stood up for himself. "No, I'm done being someone I'm not." He stopped speaking to think before continuing. "I was raised by James therefore I'll always love the man. You're my father though. I have your blood in me. Yet another challenge has been handed to me, and I'm not backing down."

Severus closed his eyes and counted to ten. How stupid could Harry be? Their lives continuing was all up to a seventeen year old. His son. No, James' son. Why did he bug Lily about this? Oh, he could even answer that. It was like fifth year with raging horomones again when he saw Lily Evans. The moment he saw her on the train he remembered every second ever spent with her and he wanted her so badly. Lily wanted him too though. He could read her like a book. She never loved James the way she loved him. Hell, she lost her virginity to him, Severus Snape! They didn't only have sex that night that Harry was conceived, but they made wild passionate love. Every touch and kiss was new to them. Neither had felt anything as magical in their lives. Lily's moans and screams...

"Sir?" Harry repeated for the upteenth time.

Severus looked down quickly. "Oh, right. What do you need my help with Mr...er...Harry?" He asked feeling so unlike himself right then.

"I don't think I need it anymore." Harry told him as he stood up. "I'm going to get in touch with Dad or whatever I call him now and go home. It's not safe here anymore." He said quietly.

"Harry, no!" Luna suddenly shouted. She leaped out from where she had been hiding and stared at the two.

Harry slowly turned to the woman he was now secretly dating. "Luna, do you have to follow me everywhere?" He asked her.

Luna bit her bottom lip then shrugged her shoulders. "Would you have told me all of this if I hadn't?" She asked. "No, you wouldn't have." She answered her own question. "Harry, I'm your girlfriend! Why can't you trust me?"

"Miss Lovegood!" Severus snapped her name out angrily. "How much did you hear of our conversation?"

"It doesn't matter." Harry told him. "C'mon," he said as he put his arm through Luna's and led her out of the dungeons.

"Harry! Is it true?" Luna asked. "He's your dad. The potion's master is your dad! But no. That doesn't make any sense. Professor Potter wouldn't. She just wouldn't cheat on your dad and she definitely wouldn't keep that secret for seventeen years. She's an honest woman. I can tell." She rambled until they were interrupted.

If Harry's morning couldn't get any worse, he followed Luna's eyes to see Ginny Weasley stopped in her tracks. Oh, he couldn't possibly feel anymore guilty than he did right then. He knew Ginny had a crush on him since before they even met. He once had a crush on her too, but Ron had made it more than clear that no one was dating _his_ sister. Ron was his best friend so he had enough respect for him to stay clear of Ginny.

"Ginny," he greeted her with a smile.

"Ginny," Luna said. Unlike herself, she kept her voice quiet and actually seemed shy. She gently pulled her arm away from Harry's. Everyone expected Harry and Ginny to get together then she came along and ruined that. Ginny wasn't supposed to know. Nobody was.

Ginny forced herself to smile at the two. "Hi guys!" She said enthusiastically. "I was just on my way to umm...to the library." She told them.

"That way." Luna said pointing in the opposite direction.

Ginny nodded and turned around. "Lost my footing." She lied before walking off. "Kinda like you when you _purposely_ smashed your ankle in." She didn't bother to lower her voice when she said this, if anything she raised it.

Luna rolled her eyes before continuing her conversation with Harry. "Your planning on going home before you even speak to your mother about this?" She asked him.

Harry shook his head. "I'm going to the common room to pack my stuff. Luna, this is one thing you have to stay out of." He told her when they reached the Gryffindor common room.

Luna waited until a few minutes after he entered the common room to run off to professor Potter's classroom. Staying out of this was the one thing she wouldn't do.

"I would have listened to you." Ginny said quietly to herself as she walked around a corner and entered her common room. "That girl's going to tell the whole castle your news." She shook her head and kept her smile hidden.


End file.
